Daughter Of The Soldier And The Princess
by Vega Starr
Summary: Relena and Heero have a daughter but her life is continually threatened so they have to give her to family friends to raise as their own.Will her life turn out like Relena's?Rated PG b/c I'm paranoid. Please R&R!***Chapter 5: HEERO AND RELENA***
1. The Final Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. However, I do own the plot of this story and the characters I have made up: Michael, Madori, Lee, Dylan, Wendy, Will, Greg and Amanda Sanderson.

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to take a quick break from my other Gundam Wing story and write down this idea that I got. I WILL continue Gundam Wing: The Next Generation, as long as people review it. This fic has tons of pairings but is mainly about Heero and Relena and their daughter. This is only my second Gundam Wing fic and I haven't even finished the first yet so please go easy on me. I suck at starting stories off. My punctuation is not the greatest and I don't always divide paragraphs in the right places but its not to bad. (That's pretty bad for a 16-year-old hunh?) This chapter is much longer than my usual chapters and all other chapters will not be as long as this, maybe. One last note, the Gundam have been re-built by The Scientists. Anyways, please R&R and tell me if I should go on. On with the story.

****

Daughter Of The Soldier And The Princess

Part 1- The Final Attack

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed, holding a crying newborn baby.

Relena smiled down at the baby as the doctor handed it to her. The baby stared up at her with big brown eyes before it started crying again. For being a newborn it had a lot of hair. Dark brown hair the color of Heero's. Relena held the baby for a moment longer before handing it to Heero.

"Congratulations daddy." Relena said, smiling at Heero.

Heero's eyes lit up at the site of his daughter. He smiled at the baby in his arms. After a minute the baby stopped crying and fell asleep, nestled against her father's chest.

"What should we name her?" Came Heero's monotone voice. 

"It's up to you." Relena replied.

"Madori." He simply stated.

"Madori?" Heero nodded." That's pretty." Relena said smiling. "What about a middle name?" 

"Marie."

"Why Marie?" She asked curiously.

"You don't like it?" 

"Oh no, I love it, but it seamed so easy for you to come up with, like you had already though about it. I just wanted to know why."

"Her eyes are the same color as my mother's were. My mother's name was Marie." Relena slightly gasped, then smiled. At this point a nurse came in and took the baby to the nursery to weigh and measure it.

"You've never mentioned your parents before. I didn't think you remembered them."

"I do. Barely. My father had the same color blue eyes as me and the same color hair. My mother had brown eyes like Madori and light brown hair. They hid me when The Alliance came to the colony and attacked. They died in an explosion." Heero finished looking kind of sad. Relena put her hand on his arm and he looked up and said, "But that's all in the past now."

"I'm sorry sir but your wife needs to rest now." A nurse came in and said. Heero just shot her his Deathglare and walked out.

************************************************************************

Heero just sat on the couch, staring straight ahead with a dazed look on his face. 'Who knew three-year-olds had so much energy?' was his only thought. Another foam dart sailed through the air and hit him in the middle of his forehead. Giggles came from his right. He reached up and pulled the foam dart off his forehead. 'She's the only three-year-old with aim that good.' He thought as he stood up.

"Paigan."

"Yes, Master Heero ?"

"About how much longer until Relena get home?"

"Her meeting should be over in a few minutes and she should arrive home in about a half hour."

"Hn."

Another foam dart hit Heero. He bent over and picked it up. "These darts are cheap, you need some new toys." He said in his still monotone voice.

"TOYS!!!" Madori squealed. All of the sudden she was standing right next to Heero, holding his hand.

"You said the 'T' word." Paigan chuckled. Heero gave him a questioning look before understanding.

"Toys, toys, toys." Madori chanted. "Pleeeeaaaaase daddy!"

"Your mother will be home in a half hour. Don't you want to wait here to see her and get her to take you to the toy store?"

Madori shook her head. "No you!" Heero just sighed. Madori gave him her best puppy dog eyes and Heero gave in.

"Would you like me to drive you?" Paigan asked.

"I'm not riding in that pink limo, I'll take my car." Heero said flatly.

************************************************************************

Heero and Madori walked into the toy store. Madori ran straight for the toy gun aisle. Heero chased after, making sure to keep her in site. Suddenly, a man dressed in black grabbed Madori and picked her up. 

Heero cocked his gun and was about to shove it against the man's head when Madori squealed, "Big Duo!!!" Duo turned around to see a very angry Heero with a sort of worried look on his face.

"Hey Heero buddy!" Duo said setting Madori back down on the ground. 

At that moment Duo and Hilde's five-year-old son Duo Jr. came running around the corner. (They called him Lil Duo, short for Little Duo, and so will I. Except Madori, Big Duo, and the other kids, they called Duo Jr. plain out Duo and his dad, the original Duo, Big Duo. Confusing?) 

"I want this one dad!" He yelled. 

"Alright. So, what are you doing here, Heero? Did you say the big 'T' word too?" 

Heero just nodded.

"Well, Duo picked out his toy so I'm leaving before he changes his mind, again. He's done it nine times already." Duo shrugged. "Kids."

"You're weird Madori." Lil Duo said. "Girls are supposed to play with dolls, not guns."

Madori balled her tiny hand into a fist a hit him. He went to hit her back but she moved to the side and yanked on his braid. 

"Owww!" He yelled.

"C'mon Duo." Duo said to his son. Lil Duo looked a lot like his dad. He had eyes the color of Hilde's but shaped like Duo's. His long, brown hair was a couple shades darker than Duo's, barely noticeable. He wore his hair in a braid like his father's except his only fell to mid-back. For some reason he chose to wear the same priest-like outfit as his father. He truly looked like a Lil Duo.

Heero turned back to Madori. He chuckled when he saw her. She was _trying_ to pick up a dart gun the same size as her and twice as heavy. 

"No, no angel. That one's to big." He said in his emotionless voice. To any passerby he would sound cold towards his daughter, but everyone who knew him heard the slight change in his voice when he talked to Madori. He also didn't call just anyone angel.

"Try this one." He said, handing her a small, bright green, toy pistol that came with six foam darts guaranteed to last. 

"I like that one." She said holding it. "Buy it for me?"

Heero nodded and picked her up. He walked to the register, paid for the toy, then drove them home. When Heero walked in the door he saw Relena seated in a chair across from the where Milliardo and Noin sat with their six-year-old son Michael. Michael had blonde hair the color of Milliardo's. he kept it cut just below his chin. He had eyes the same shape as Noin's but they were the same piercing blue color of Milliardo's.

"Michael!" Madori squealed when she saw him. Michael got up and walked over to her.

"I saw Duo and his daddy at the toy store." She said.

"You did?" He asked, trying to sound interested.

She nodded, her pig tails bobbing up and down. " I got a new toy too!" She said holding up the toy gun.

"Kool! Let's go outside and shoot it." Michael and Madori ran outside to the garden.

Heero sat down on the couch. H glanced at everyone's faces. They all wore worried looks.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Noin and the Preventers found some disturbing information." Relena answered. Heero waited for her to continue. "The last ten kidnapping attempts on Madori were made by the same organization. We thought we had put a stop to them but they keep resurfacing and the last attempt was made by them too and they almost succeeded and I don't know what to do!" She talked faster and faster and looked to be on the verge of tears. Heero walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

At that moment, two screams were heard. Heero and Milliardo bolted for the garden. When they got there they saw two men trying to grab Madori. The only reason they hadn't succeeded was because Michael had picked up a stick and was swinging it at them and hitting them. Heero delivered a flying kick to the man who was trying to grab Madori and knocked him unconscious. Then he spun around and punched the other man in the stomach. The man fell backwards and hit his head on the garden fountain and also fell unconscious. Heero looked over at Milliardo who held Madori and Michael in his arms. Madori stared back at Heero with a calm look on her face. Relena took Madori and then walked over to where Heero was standing. 

"What are those?" She asked, pointing at the sky.

Heero looked up and almost gasped at what he saw. Ten mobile suits wearing atmospheric protection shields were descending from the sky. "Get inside! He yelled.

The doorbell rang when they got inside. Paigan opened the door and rushed in holding his four-year-old son Dylan. Trowa had met and married a lady named Stormy. She had been hired as an acrobat at the circus. They had Dylan together. Dylan had green eyes like Trowa's. His hair was a reddish brown like his Aunt Catherine's but it was straight like his mother's. he wore it in a bold cut. 

"Mobile suits are landing!" Trowa yelled when he was in the door. "Only ten have been counted and that's all they are believed to have. Wufei is heading out to attack them. He said he can handle it but it may take time. The suits seem to be old Leos that have been slightly upgraded."

"Where's Duo and Quatre? Why isn't anyone else attacking them?" Heero asked quickly.

"Duo and Hilde took Lil Duo to some park and Duo, as usual, forgot his communicator. Quatre is on vacation somewhere with Dorothy and the twins, Will and Wendy. I was sent to get you and the family out. We were lucky to get a hold of Wufei. He was just leaving with Sally and Lee." Suddenly, an explosion rocked the house and shattered a few windows. Smoke flew through the open doors and windows.

"We have to leave here." Noin said. 

Heero grabbed Madori and put an arm around Relena. Noin picked up Michael. Together, Heero, Relena, Madori, Milliardo, Noin, Michael, Trowa, and Dylan made their way out of the house. They ran through the streets. When they turned a corner around a tall building they found themselves staring down the barrel of a Leo's rifle. All of them turned and ran but Relena who stood frozen in place. Trowa handed Dylan to Milliardo and grabbed Madori from Heero. Heero ran towards Relena and dived, grabbing her. He rolled them out of the way and laid on top of her to protect her. They felt the heat and the earth rock as the blast swept past them. He ran back to where Trowa, Milliardo, and Noin stood. They decided to split up. Milliardo and Noin took Dylan and Michael in one direction. Trowa, Relena, and Heero took Madori. They finally reached an alley between two tall buildings and stopped.

"What will we do Heero?" Relena asked.

"I don't know."

"She can never live a normal and safe life!" Relena yelled. "What can we do? We can't disappear, we have duties. The Earth and Colonies need us."

"Maybe if just she disappears." Heero said looking at Madori. 

"What are you saying?"

"If we leave her with some family friends to raise as there own than she'll be safer."

"Are you crazy?!" Relena shouted, tears streaming down her face. Then she looked downward. "I guess you're right. I just don't want her to go through what I went through. Loving two people as your mother and father and then finding out they're not your real parents."

"Hopefully she won't find out." He said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "Who can we trust?"

"Greg and Amanda Sanderson." Relena replied, looking in Heero's eyes with faint certainty. 

Relena was sobbing now. Finally, she controlled herself and took Madori from Trowa's arms. He gave both Relena and Heero and sad look. The small group got moving again, heading in the direction of the Sanderson's house. When they arrived they rang the doorbell. Greg barely cracked the door until he noticed that it was Heero and Relena on the doorstep, then he flung the door open.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a friendly, yet surprised, tone. "I figured they would have your family in a fortress somewhere." He said jokingly. Then he noticed their sad and dirty faces and turned serious. "What happened?"

"Our house was attacked and they tried to kidnap Madori again." Heero said.

Greg looked down at the little girl sitting calmly in Heero's arms. 'She's strong like her dad.' He thought. "Come in."

Heero shook his head no. "We don't have time. We have to ask a huge favor of you."

"What's that?" By now Greg's wife, Amanda, had come to the door to see what was the matter. 

"We need you to take Madori and raise her as your own child. Never tell her about us and never tell anyone she isn't yours."

"Why?"

"Her life is in danger. We just want her to be safe and have a normal life."

"We couldn't Heero. She's your daughter. She's so much like you. She needs you."

"She'll die. And now she needs you two more." Heero said, his voice shaking. 

"Please." Relena pleaded.

"Okay." Amanda said. Greg nodded in agreement. Relena kissed the top of her daughter's head and started to cry again. "Bye Madori. I love you." She whispered.

"Where are you going Mommy?" Madori asked curiously. Relena started to cry harder. 

Heero took Madori from Relena and hugged her, then kissed the top of her head. "Mommy and Daddy have to go away now. You'll stay here. Mr. Greg and Ms. Amanda will be your new mommy and daddy. They're nice people and they've known you since you were a baby. You'll be safe with them. I'll miss you. I love you, my angel." He finished. A single tear slid down his cheek. He pulled her close for one last hug. Madori reached into his back pocket and slid a picture out. The picture had Relena and the Gundam pilots in it. She folded it in half and hid it without anyone seeing. Heero handed her to Amanda and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Relena and taking one last look at their daughter, they waved.

"Goodbye Madori, we love you." They said one last time. 

Madori waved back, "I love you Mommy and Daddy." One tear slid down her small cheek. She clutched her favorite teddy bear in her arms, the one Heero had given to Relena for her birthday years ago. Heero, Relena, and Trowa turned and ran away.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: Okay, I know it was sad and I promise the rest won't be this sad. I'll make it happier. So, did you like it? Did it suck? Should I continue? Should I erase it from fanfiction.net and never write again? Tell me in your review. Sorry if I confused you with the Duo and his son thing. Tell me if I did and I'll try to explain better next chapter. One last thing, if you could, would you maybe sometime read my other Gundam Wing story. It's called Gundam Wing: The Next Generation. I would be forever grateful. The title tot his story may change. Tell me what you think about the title I've got. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll give you a hug and a kiss (if you're a guy.) Well, once again, please review. Thanx. ~*Vega Starr*~


	2. A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own the characters I have made up: Madori Yuy/Sanderson, Dylan Barton, Wendy and Will Winner, Lee Chang (Chang Lee), Michael Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell Jr. (Lil' Duo), Amanda and Greg Sanderson, Stormy Barton, General Hudson, Captain Stewart, and John Baker. Gosh that's a long list. Please do not sue me all you will get is ummmmmmm, ummmmmmmm, my pocket lent? Yeah! My pocket lent!

A/N: Hey again! I didn't expect to get to write this next chapter. I expected everyone to tell me how bad this story sucked but ya'll said you liked it. Soooooooo, I guess I'll continue. I would've had this out slightly sooner but I had a crisis with my other story. See, I always write my stories on paper and then type them. Well, I wrote Chapter 4 of my other story and then lost it after I had only typed two paragraphs. So I had to use the time I would've used on this story to re-write Chapter 4 of the other story. Did I confuse anyone? Probably. A big thanks to those of you who reviewed my first chapter: Miaka Yuuki, CleverYoungThief, ZeStY, *Sagittarius Girl*, Princess of Darkness, silverfaye, GoddessDeath, and Sacara. Another big thanks to who IMed me (I think it was ZeStY but I'm not sure.) Please feel free to e-mail me at [Tarrible2@aol.com][1] or Instant Message me at Tarrible2. Anyways, this chapter is about as long as the other chapter even though I expected to make it shorter. I don't really like this chapter as much as the other one. This one isn't as sad but it doesn't have much action or Heero in it. The next chapters should be better but this is my setting up chapter. Well, please R&R. Thanx.

****

Daughter Of The Soldier And The Princess

Part 2- A New Life

Heero and Relena stayed in the Sanc kingdom after the battle. The Darlian mansion, where they lived, needed minor repairs. It was the day after the small battle. Relena sat on the couch and turned on the news.

"Hi, I'm John Baker with KNLB News. In recent news, Madori Yuy, daughter of Vice Foreign Minister Yuy and Preventer Heero Yuy, is missing and presumed dead. Young Madori went missing during the attack on the Yuy's residence. The enemy's base was destroyed, officers were questioned, but no trace of Madori has turned up. Now for the weather."

Relena clicked off the TV and almost started to cry again. Heero walked in and saw Relena. He slowly made his way over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her. 

************************************************************************

**Thirteen years later**

"Strike two!"

"Are you crazy?! That was low and inside!" Madori yelled at the umpire. 

"It came across your knees." The umpire said back.

"Yeah, almost knocked my kneecaps off." She mumbled back, shooting him a death glare. 

The next pitch came in fast and Madori knocked it in between center and left field. Two runs came in and Madori made it to third. Anyone else would've only gotten to second but Madori was fast. "That was for you ump! She yelled at the umpire behind the plate. The next batter got up and struck out. Game over.

************************************************************************

Madori walked into her room and put her bat bag in the closet. She flung herself down on her bed and laid there. She wished she could still be playing softball. It wasn't that entertaining to her but it involved thinking and thinking took her mind off everything else. 

"Madori, wash up, dinner is ready!" Amanda Sanderson, her mother, yelled up the stairs. "You need to hurry and eat, it's late and you have school tomorrow!" 

School. Madori didn't really like school. Most of the other teenagers were nice to her and liked her and she was nice to them too, but she always felt different than them. Something seemed to be missing inside of her. She usually appeared emotionless or sad to the other kids. Madori reached into a slit in her teddy bear and pulled out a picture. It was old, faded, and had a crease down the middle from her always folding it in half. In the picture there was five teenage boys and one teenage girl. The girl had honey blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. Standing beside her, in the middle of the picture, was a boy with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. The other boys stood on either side of them. One had blonde hair and big blue eyes, one had long braided brown hair and blue eyes, another had brown hair covering one of his green eyes, the last one stood farther away from the others. He had clack hair slicked back in a pony tail and black slanted yes, like he was Chinese. Madori didn't know who they were or why she kept the picture, and most of all, why she kept it hidden. She had kept it hidden for as long as she could remember. Every now and then she thought about showing it to her mom and dad and asking them about it, but something told her not to. 

"Madori Marie Sanderson!" her mother yelled from downstairs. "I told you to be down here ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry, I'm coming!" She yelled back. She walked into her bathroom and started to wash up. When she finished washing her face, she pulled her long hair out of its ponytail and started to brush it. As she brushed, she studied herself in the mirror. She had long straight, shiny hair that came almost to her waist. 'My hair is the same color as the man in the picture's hair.' She thought. 'Nonsense.' She shook her head and walked downstairs. Her hair really was the exact color of Heero's. It was straight and shiny like Relena's and her eyes were shaped like Relena's only brown.

************************************************************************

"Lil' Duo." Heero said.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a mission for you."

"What's that?"

"I want you to register at Madori's school."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to protect her and because I said so." 

"Why does she need anymore protection than what we've got going?"

"There is a new organization. They don't believe Madori is dead. They are researching and trying to find her. I don't know anything else yet."

"Okay, whatever you say."

************************************************************************

**The Next Day**

Madori was lost in thought as she walked to school. She shivered slightly. It was cold outside and she had lost her uniform jacket. The uniforms for St. George's School were not very warm. The girls' uniforms consisted of a long light pink skirt, and a white button up, short sleeve shirt. When it was cold they wore maroon jackets. The boys wore gray pants, white button up, long sleeve shirts, black ties, and gray jackets. Madori kept walking, paying no attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, she was tore from her thoughts when she heard someone shout, "Look Out!!!" Then she was shoved to the ground and someone landed half on top of her and they rolled. Next she heard screeching tires right beside her. The person on top of her got up and helped her up. 

"I'm sorry." He said. "You walked straight out in front of that car and it almost hit you."

"Th-Thank you." She said, stunned by the boy's appearance. He had a long brown braid. 'The boy from the picture. No, he would be much older now. Besides, this guy looks slightly different. His eyes are a little different in color, his hair is a little darker, and his braid is shorter.' She thought, recalling the picture she knew too well. 

"Did I hurt you?" The boy asked.

"Not as much as the car would've." She replied. 

"I'm new here. My family just moved from the L2 colony. My name is-"

"Duo." She finished for him. 

'Oh great, she knows. Has she always remembered us? Or did me being here trigger her memory?" He started to worry. 

"How'd you know that?" he asked nervously. 

"I-I don't know." She said, puzzled at how she knew his name. 'Great job Madori! Make the new guy think you're weird! How did I know that?'

'Phew!' Was Duo's only thought. 'I still wonder how she guessed.'

"Well, my full name is Duo Maxwell Jr. You can just call me Duo. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He said, repeating his own father's introduction. "So, can I walk you the rest of the way to school? You know, in case I have to battle any more cars for you?" He gave her his best smile. 

"Sure." She said, smiling at the braided boy next to her. 'I like him.' She thought. 'Maybe we can be friends. Heck, maybe we can be best friends. I know Misty, Clara, and Chrissy are about the best friends I have but, there's just something missing between us, something that is required to be true best friends. Besides, this guy is funny. But what am I thinking, I hardly even know him.'

"Hello! Earth to Madori!" Duo was saying loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey! How'd you know my name is Madori?"

"Ummmmmm, lucky guess?" He said, forcing a smile. 'Smooth move Lil' Maxwell!' He mentally slapped himself. 

"Yeah right! How'd you know!?" 

"Hey, you guessed my name!"

"Yeah, but Madori isn't a common name."

"How many Duos have you met?"

"Good point."

************************************************************************

Heero watched Lil' Duo walking Madori to school. Madori kept laughing at his jokes. 'Keep her safe Lil' Duo.' Heero thought before leaving for home.'

************************************************************************

Heero walked into his house and saw Relena, Noin, and the other Gundam pilots sitting around. Everyone wore a worried face except Trowa and Wufei. Last time Heero had seen faces like that he had to give his daughter up. 

"What's wrong?" He asked with an irritated loom on his face.

"We've uncovered more information about the new organization and their plans."

"What do they call themselves?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"The Freedom Fighters. They're led by General Hudson. They plan to find Madori, whom they believe is still alive, then kidnap her and Relena. They think that once they have the Vice Foreign Minister and her long lost daughter they can use them as a sort of ransom."

"Ransom for what?"

"The Gundams and our few Tauruses and Leos."

"Injustice. I will not give up Nataku for a couple of women." Wufei mumbled.

"What do they plan after that?" Heero asked, ignoring Wufei. 

"Basically, to take over the Earth's Sphere." Noin finished. 

Heero looked over at Relena. She had her face buried in her hands. Heero walked over to her and lifted her head up to where he could look at her, eye to eye. "I'll protect you."

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Madori." She whispered. 

"I'll protect her too." He said, leaning forward and hugging Relena. 

"How is she doing?" Relena asked

"Just fine. She seems to get along great with Lil' Duo."

"I wish I could see her more often." Relena had seen Madori only three times since that fateful night. Once at her five-year-old birthday party, another time at a Christmas party when she was ten, and just recently at her sixteenth birthday party. She always had to stay hidden in the shadows with Heero so Madori wouldn't see her. Other than that, she just got pictures.

************************************************************************

**Two weeks later**  
Madori sat outside at lunch with her friends Clara, Misty, and Chrissy. Chrissy had short, chin-length black hair and hazel eyes. Misty had green eyes and curly red hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. Clara had blue eyes and straight red hair that came down to her mid-back. Misty looked like they could be sisters and people often thought they were. 

"Soooooooo Madori, what's up with you and the new guy?" Clara asked in a teasing voice. 

"What do you mean?" Madori asked with a puzzled look.

"You've been hanging around him an awful lot lately. He comes by your house most mornings and walks you to school and you talk with him all the time."

"He's just a friend." Madori said, defending herself.

"Sure he is." Chrissy giggled.

"Well, what about you and Lane?" Clara asked, quickly changing the subject after Madori shot her death glare at her.

"Lane? I can't stand Lane." Madori said, frowning.

"Why not? He's one of the most popular guys and he's a total babe!" Misty squealed. "And the best part is…he likes you! What's not to like?"

"Besides the fact that Lane is a conceded, self-centered, inconsiderate jerk? Well, I don't know." Madori said, slamming a fist on the table.

"Whoa, those are some strong words Madori!" Came a voice from behind her. 

"Madori instantly recognized the voice. "What do you want Lane?" She asked in a monotone voice, keeping her back to him. Lane had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.

"I just want to be near you." Lane replied, sitting down next to Madori. Madori just rolled her eyes. Luckily, at that moment Lil' Duo walked up. 

"Hey Madori! What're you doing?" He asked in his cheerful voice.

"Just sitting here." She said, glaring at Lane. The wind started to blow for a few seconds, making Madori shiver. 

"Where's you jacket young lady?" Lil' Duo said in a sarcastic tone. 

"I lost it." Madori said, still glaring at Lane who was now glaring at Lil' Duo.

"Well that wasn't smart. C'mon, I'll walk you to home economics." He said, slipping his jacket over Madori's shoulders. Lane sneered at Lil' Duo and walked away. 

"Gosh he's a hottie!" Misty said when Lane had left. "What's wrong with Madori?"

"Guess he's just not her taste." Clara sighed. 

************************************************************************

"General Hudson! I think I found her!" 

"Think or know, Captain Stewart." The General said in a stern voice. 

"I'm pretty sure, sir. We figured her name was probably changed, so we didn't search under Madori. First, we searched for all sixteen-year-old females in the Earth's Sphere. We then narrowed the search down to the ones with brown hair and brown eyes. Next we dramatically narrowed it by typing in the blood type. Her blood type is very rare so the number dramatically decreased. Then we gambled using her birth date. It was possible they had it changed but we took the chance. This narrowed it down to one girl."

"Who?" The General asked anxiously. 

"Her name is Madori Marie Sanderson. The Yuys' daughter was named Madori Marie Yuy." He replied, pulling up a picture of the Madori on the computer.

"That's her. She looks unmistakably like her parents."

"Shall we dispatch a group to get her?"

"Of course." General Hudson answered, laughing with joy.

************************************************************************

**Three weeks later**

Madori walked home form school alone. Lil' Duo had to stay after school for a few minutes so he told her she could leave without him. "Hey Madori!" Lil' Duo yelled, running to catch up with her. "It didn't take as long as I thought it would!" He was still a ways away from her. 

Madori turned to look at Lil' Duo when she saw a flicker of moment out of the corner of her eye. As soon as she turned to see what it was a man jumped out of the tree beside her and knocked her to the ground.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: Soooooo, how was it? I know I didn't have much of Heero and Relena or the other Gundam pilots in it but I will soon. I just need to know if I should continue. Please tell me in the review you are going to leave. I'll try to get the next chapter out quick, depending on the reviews. Please review! Thanx! ~*Vega Starr*~

   [1]: mailto:Tarrible2@aol.com



	3. Lil' Duo to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I won't say it

Disclaimer: I won't say it! I won't say it! Oh all right, I'll say it. *grumbles* I don't own Gundam Wing. Humph. However, I do own the plot of this story and the characters I made up. *Author shoots the Death Glare that she inherited from her father* Don't even think about stealing my characters :p

A/N: Ummm, sorry it took me so long to update. *dodges rotten fruit thrown at her* I wrote the next chapter a while back but I'm taking a typing class so I type so much at school that when I get home I don't wanna type my stories. Sorry. I promise I won't do it again. I've already started writing the next chapter after this. I promise I'll post sooner next time. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! And thanks to my new bets reader, Angel of Death! Anyway, Please R&R. Thanx.

****

Daughter of the Soldier and the Princess

Part 3- Lil' Duo to the Rescue

Madori turned to look at Lil' Duo when she saw a flicker of moment out of the corner of her eye. As soon as she turned to see what it was a man dressed in black jumped out of the tree beside her and knocked her to the ground.

Madori had only enough time to let out a surprised gasp before she hit the ground, the breath knocked out of her. Two other men jumped down beside the first. She turned her head to the side and saw Duo running towards her. Then a sharp pain bit into her arm as one of the men stabbed her with a needle. 

"Have a nice nap, princess." The man sneered at her. He started to say something else but was cut short by Duo delivering a flying kick to his head. The next man tried to punch Duo in the face but he ducked and punched him in the stomach. The last man turned to run but Duo slammed him to the ground. He took a moment to look at the three unconscious men, then knelt beside Madori.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. You saved…me…again." Her voice weakened as she passed out. Duo scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her home.

************************************************************************

Duo reached into Madori's pocket and pulled out her house key to unlock the door. He walked in and gently placed her on the sofa. 

"Hey, wake up." He whispered.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Came a booming voice from behind him. Duo spun around and saw Greg Sanderson standing there.

"Hey Mr. Greg. You remember me, right?" He asked nervously.

"Lil' Duo…" Greg said, recognizing the young man standing before him. 

"That's me."

"What are you doing here? What's the matter with Madori?" Concern filled his voice when he noticed Madori lying on the couch.

"Well, three guys attacked her on the way home from school. One guy pulled out a needle. I couldn't get there in time to keep him from injecting her."

"Injecting her with what?"

"Beats me. I guess something to make her sleep so she wouldn't struggle." Duo answered, gesturing towards the sleeping Madori.

"Duo." A whisper came from behind him. Duo spun around and saw Madori staring up at him.

"Hey babe, you feeling all right?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, but my head hurts a little. What did those guys want?" She asked, starting to sit up a little.

"Whoa, you need to lie down for a little longer." Duo said, trying to push her back down. 

"I'm fine. Now what did those guys want?"

Duo knew exactly what they wanted, but he couldn't tell Madori. "I dunno, I guess to rob you. Or maybe they thought you were rich and wanted to kidnap you and hold you for ransom."

Madori chuckled, then noticed her father standing behind the couch. "What are you doing home so early daddy?"

"The boss said I looked over worked and stressed. He made me take the rest of the day off. This is your new best friend? Lil' Duo?"

"Yeah, how do you know him? Why do you call him Lil' Duo?"

Greg gave a look that said 'uh-oh' to Duo. "Well, ummm, I knew his father when he was little."

"Oh." Madori shot Duo a 'why-didn't-you-tell-me-you-knew-my –father' look.

"Guess it's a small world." Duo said, laughing nervously. "Well, I guess I should be heading home now. Umm, I'll tell my dad you said hi, Mr. Greg."

"Plain ole Greg is just fine Lil' Duo. Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Amanda would like to see you again."

"Must be a very small world." Madori mumbled. Duo just gave his sweetest smile.

"So what do you say?" Greg asked again.

"Sure. Why not." He said, still smiling at Madori.

"C'mon, I'll show you around the house." Madori got up off the couch and grabbed Duo's hand.

************************************************************************

**The Next Day**

Once again Madori was walking home from school alone. Duo had some kind of meeting so she got stuck walking by herself, _again_. She made sure to Pay attention to her surroundings, _especially_ the trees. Right when she was walking under the same tree from the day before she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around, hoping to see Duo. Instead, she saw Lane. 'Oh great.'

"Hey Madori! Watcha doing? I saw Duo take off somewhere else so I thought you might need someone to walk ya home."

"No thanks." Her voice was flat, much like her father Heero's.

"What do you mean by 'no thanks'?" He asked almost angrily.

"I'd rather walk alone."

************************************************************************

"Hey Greg! Hey Amanda! Where's Madori? She make it home from school safe?" Duo asked when Greg answered the door. He had just got done with the Preventer's meeting and decided to check on Madori.

"Yeah, she's here. She made it home from school safe, though she seemed upset." Greg answered.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, growing concerned.

"When she gets upset she puts on that emotionless mask. I've never seen her cry, except for the night she came here." Greg lowered his voice a little. "At first I thought it was strange, but then again, considering her father…"

"Can I try and talk to her?"

"You can try, but it probably won't do any good."

Duo made his way up the stairs and saw Madori's bedroom door open. He crept towards it quietly and peeked in. Madori was sitting on the side of her bed with her back to the door. She just stared at the ground blankly.

"You okay Madori?" Duo asked, walking into her room.

She gave a surprised gasp. "I'm fine." Her voice was monotone and emotionless, like Heero's.

"You sure don't look fine. You seem kind of upset, almost sad. What's the matter? You can tell ole Duo. I won't make fun of you." He sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's nothing, really." She looked up at him. For a second, sadness crossed her eyes. Then she put a blank expression back on.

"You look sad, like you want to cry."

"I don't cry. Crying makes you weak. Wouldn't you think I was weak if I cried?"

"Look at my face. Do I look like I would think you're weak?" Madori looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with concern. 'Why do I feel so much like I can trust him? He always seems so worried about me. Can't I trust him? I mean, I'm human, I need to cry too.' She felt her eyes filling with tears. She bowed her head and stuck her wrist out for Duo to see. Duo took her hand and examined her wrist. There were five small bruises on it. He looked at them more closely and noticed that they were the size of fingertips. He reached over and grabbed her other hand. The same bruises were in the same spots on her other wrist. Then it hit him like a brick. Someone had squeezed her wrists so hard that it had left bruises.

"Who did this?!" He demanded as the concern in his eyes mixed with blazing anger.

**Flashback**

"Hey Madori! Watcha doing? I saw Duo take off somewhere else so I thought you might need someone to walk home with."

"No thanks." Her voice was flat, much like her father Heero's.

"What do you mean no thanks?" He asked almost angrily.

"I'd rather walk alone."

"Maybe I should walk with you as protection. I heard you were attacked yesterday."

"News travels fast." She said, acting bored.

"So, you know about that school dance coming up?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Well, you want to go with me?"

"No thanks Lane."

"What is it with you and saying 'no thanks' to me. I mean, don't you like me?!"

"Actually Lane, I don't. No offense but you're not my type."

They stopped walking

"Not your type?! Listen to me little girl! No girl has **_ever_** turned me down and you're not going to be the first!!!" He now had a hold of her wrists and was squeezing them.

"Ouch! Lane, you're hurting me."

He ignored her. "Well, what do you say about the dance? Yes or no?"

"No." She said sternly. Lane pushed her up against the fence beside them. Her shoulder hit one of the fence posts hard.

"Ouch!" She said, starting to get worried.

"You gonna cry now? Huh? Big tuff girl gonna cry?"

"No, I'm not." She said, forcing her voice to sound strong. At that moment a group of elementary school kids walked by and started looking at them. Lane let go of Madori and stomped off.

**End of flashback**

"Lane did this?!" Duo asked, still angry. She nodded and then turned a little and pointed at her back. Duo pushed her long hair to the side and pushed down the back of her shirt. There, on the back of her shoulder, was a small bruise from were her shoulder hit the fence post. Duo turned her towards him again and grabbed her face. He turned her head side ways and upwards like he was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, the tears almost spilling from her eyes.

"Did he hit you?" Duo asked, answering her question.

"No." One tear found its way down her cheek.

"I swear I'll kill him."

"Don't do that. Then everyone will be mad at you." Madori tried to joke. Duo looked down at her and saw the tear trail on her cheek.

"Madori, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He said, pulling her into a hug. Madori started to cry more.

"It's not your fault." She replied, her head buried in his chest. Duo just pulled her closer and gently rocked her back and forth. They sat like that for a while before Madori broke the silence.

"Duo, why do you always act so concerned about me?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because I am." 

"But why?"

"Because you're my best friend. You're the only one who would've given me a chance at school. What about you? Why am I the only one you've ever cried to?"

"Because I trust you."

"Don't you trust your parents?"

"Yeah, but there is something missing between us. I don't know what, but it's something. Don't get me wrong. I love my parents more than anyone else."

"Madori! Dinner is ready!" Her mom called from down stairs.

"Okay mom!" She called back.

"You love them even more than me?" Duo said, giving her a fake hurt face.

"No Duo, how could I _ever_ love _anyone_ more than you." She said in a sarcastic voice while reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "C'mon, lets go eat dinner."

************************************************************************

**One week later**

Madori checked the door to make sure it was locked and then left for school. Duo hadn't shown up to walk her to school. Madori just guessed he was running late like he did at least once a week. She hoped he would catch up with her like usual. As she walked she thought of everything that had been happening lately. After the three men attacked her, she had the same car obviously follow her on two different days. Once while she was walking to the store and once when she was walking to the park. At first, she thought she was being paranoid, but after a while she realized that they were definitely following her. 'Oh well, I'll just have to be extra careful.' She thought, but now she had made herself nervous. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Instead of seeing a car, she saw someone running towards her. 'Not Lane, please not Lane.'

"Hey Madori!" He said as he caught up with her.

"What do you want Lane?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I don't usually go off like that. I guess I was just stressed about everything. I'm sorry." He gave her his most sincere look, but it didn't do very much good.

"I accept your apology." She said, knowing what was coming next.

"So what do you say about that dance?" 

"No offense Lane, but my answer is still no."

"What?! Why?" 

"Because I don't want to be around someone who loses his temper so easily."

"I told you I don't usually do that. It won't happen again."

"Once is enough. Look at my wrists." She said, holding out one wrist. "You left bruises on them _and _my shoulder."

"Yeah and I'll do it again if you don't give me a chance." He sneered, his tone changing drastically.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right."

"Lane, don't mess with me. Look, I told Duo what you did last time and he's not very happy about it. If you hurt me again…he'll hurt you."

"Duo?!" He snorted. "Duo?! Duo this, Duo that. What does Duo have that I don't." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Everything." She said, glaring at him.

"Oh really, well he won't have you." Lane said, raising a hand. Madori squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blow. It never came. She looked up and saw Lil' Duo holding Lane's hand a few inches away from her face.

"What…do you…think…you're doing?" Duo growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, I think I was teaching a lesson." Lane sneered.

"You're sick." Duo said in a disgusted voice.

"Let go of me." Lane said, ignoring Duo's comment.

"No. You hurt Madori, now I hurt you." Anger blazed up in Duo's eyes once again.

"Yeah...haha...right." Lane replied, laughing. Then he suddenly stopped and threw a punch at Duo. Duo ducked and punched Lane in the stomach. Lane doubled over, gasping for air.

"You little punk. I'll get you." He wheezed.

"Wrong." Was Duo's answer. He roughly grabbed Lane's collar and shoved him up against a tree. Then pulled him back and shoved him up against it again, only harder.

"Listen to me you son of a-." He stopped when he saw Madori and finished with "sick jerk. You're very lucky. Very lucky that Madori has pity on you. If it were up to me, I'd kill you. But Madori won't let me. So, I'm just going to make sure you remember not to hurt her again. I see the fear in your eyes, don't think I don't. Don't ever come near her again. Because if you hurt her again, nothing she can say will keep me from killing you." With that he let Lane go. "Remember what I said." He finished. Then he put an arm around Madori and walked away.

"You alright?" Duo asked. She just nodded.

"What's wrong?" He tried to get her to talk.

"I can't even defend myself. I mean, I didn't even try." She finally answered.

"I got an idea."

"What?"

"I'll teach you to fight."

"Teach me to fight?"

"Yep."

"Okay." She said, smiling.

"Alright, now let's get to school."

************************************************************************

Madori sat in her last class of the day. She was doodling a picture on her paper, not noticing what it was she was drawing.

"Madori, would you like to join us now?" Mrs. Owens asked. Madori heard her and looked up, jolted out of her thoughts. "May I have that?" Mrs. Owens asked, pointing at the picture Madori had been drawing. Madori looked down at the picture and froze. It was the man from the picture that she kept hidden.

"I promise I'll stop." Madori said, trying to keep the picture she had drawn. Mrs. Owens shook her head. Madori turned pale and handed her the picture.

"Let me see you after class." Mrs. Owens said with a worried look on her face.

************************************************************************

**After Class**

"Why weren't you paying attention in class?" Mrs. Owens asked.

"Ummmmmm, truthfully?" Madori asked nervously. Mrs. Owens nodded. "Well, I didn't find today's lesson very, ummmmm, interesting."

"That's okay, neither did I." Mrs. Owens replied with a smile on her face. Madori gave her a surprised look and then smiled back. Mrs. Owens was her favorite teacher. She was very understanding and always tried to help Madori out through rough times.

"Now, who is this?" She asked, holding up the picture Madori had sketched.

Madori gulped. 'How could I screw up so easily? I've kept my picture a secret for years and now I've slipped up! Maybe this happened for a reason.'

"It's, um, a guy."

"Well, I can see that. But who is it? It's not any of the boys that go here."

Madori bowed her head in defeat. "It's a man from a picture I have."

"Who is the man?"

"I don't know. I've never known. See, it's very confusing. I've had a picture for as long as I can remember. And I've kept it hidden from everyone, even my parents. I don't know who it is in the picture. I just feel like I have a connection to them." Madori finished with a confused look; she had never actually tried to explain it before.

"Let me get this straight. You've kept a picture of people you don't even know hidden from everyone?" 

Madori nodded. "You make it sound like a really bad, crazy thing."

"Can I see the picture?"

Madori hesitated and then dug the picture out and handed it over. 'What am I doing?' She thought. Mrs. Owens took the picture from her hand and studied it.

"You don't know any of these people?" She asked.

"Nope."

"I recognize a few of them."

"You do?!" Madori exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

Mrs. Owens nodded. "Well, this girl is Vice Foreign Minister Relena Yuy. The boy standing next to her is her husband, the Preventer Heero Yuy. He used to pilot a Gundam too, back in the Eve Wars and the Mariemaia Incident. The blonde-headed boy is Quatre Raberba Winter, head of the Winter Corporation. He also piloted a Gundam. The boy with the long braid is Duo Maxwell, he's the new kid's dad. He piloted a Gundam too. So did the mad looking Chinese boy. He's a Preventer too but I don't know his name. Wufee? Wufei? Wumei? I dunno, something like that. This last boy over here is a Preventer and old Gundam pilot. I think he used to perform in the circus that cam here. Basically, this is a picture of all the old Gundam Pilots and the Vice Foreign Minister. Only, this is a long time ago, back when they were teenagers. I'd say it was taken after the Mariemaia Incident, before the Vice Foreign Minister and Heero Yuy were married. How long have you had this?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"How far back does your memory go?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess my four-year-old birthday party. Sometimes I think I have memories before that, but that guy and girl from the picture are in them, so I think I'm just imagining them." 

"What if you're not imagining them?"

"What do you mean?" Madori gave her a curious look.

"Well, when I was about sixteen, peace was still new to us. There were still many threats to it. The Yuy's had a daughter who was constantly threatened, even more than her mother. Groups were constantly trying to kidnap her to use her to gain control of The Earth's Sphere. One time there was an unusually serious threat in which a kidnap attempt was made. Their daughter was lost and never found again." Mrs. Owens finished, hoping she wasn't to confusing.

"How sad." Madori said. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Never mind." Mrs. Owens handed the picture back to Madori. "I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bye." She watched Madori walk out the door. 'Something is wrong here. Why does Madori have that picture? And why does she have those memories? She looks so much like Heero and Relena Yuy. Her hair, those eyes, the emotionless face she gets when she's upset, and most of all, the glare. And why does her name suddenly seem so familiar? What if she is their daughter? I guess I'll be doing some research.'

************************************************************************

"Wake up sleepy head." Madori heard a voice. Slowly, she stretched and opened her eyes.

"Duo? What're you doing here?" She asked, seeing Duo's face hovering over her.

"I just thought you might want to go swimming."

"Swimming? No thanks." She rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head."

"Awwww, c'mon Madori. It's Saturday."

"Exactly, it's Saturday, and I'm sleepy. Besides, I'm not that great of a swimmer." The pillow muffled her voice.

"How can anyone not be that good of a swimmer?" Duo asked sarcastically. 

"I'm just not. I can swim good under water but, on top of water, I'm not so hot. I can't swim long distances either."

Duo yanked the pillow off her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her out of bed. "C'mon young lady, you're going swimming."

Madori groaned. "Fine then. I'm up." She walked over to her dresser and started searching for a swimsuit.

Duo watched her with a satisfied smile. Madori found the swimsuit and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she looked at Duo for the first time that morning, not to mention, for the first time in a swimsuit. 'Wow! He has some muscles. He doesn't look half-bad. Heck, he doesn't look bad at all!' Duo was standing with a towel draped over his arm. He looked up at her. 'Man, she looks great! She's beautiful. Whoa! Hold up, what am I thinking? She's totally off limits. Remember, messing with Heero's daughter equals death. And knowing Heero, a very painful death.' He walked over to her.

"Wake up!" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Wow, you're cold! You feel like ice!"

"My ceiling fan is on. I always have it on when I sleep." 

"Well, you're not sleeping now silly!" He said, pulling her up against him and wrapping his arms around her. She stood there for a minute with her head on his warm chest before looking up at him. To her surprise, he was already looking down at her. Their eyes met and they stood there for a minute looking at each other. Then Duo started to lean in towards Madori.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: So, how'd ya like it? Please review and tell me if I should continue. I'm not sure if I should or not. Oh yeah, and a big thanks to Sparkle! Thanks for showing me the mistake I made in Chapter 2. If any of ya'll were wondering about Chapter 2 where I put 3 years later it was meant to be 13 years later. Okay. Hope that wasn't confusing. Just go look at Chapter 2, near the beginning, then you'll see what I'm talking about. I've corrected it already. I seriously need ya'll's help telling me if this story sucks or not and if I should continue. Thanks again to my new beta reader, Angel of Death! Please review, I need my reviewers! Thanx!

~*Vega Starr*~

AKA

~*Madori Yuy*~ 


	4. The First Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters! Do you want me to say it again?! Too bad! I won't! However, I will say that I own the plot of this story and the characters I made up (You know who they are). Please do not sue me, I have no money, it's Christmas. Heck, I don't even have any money when it isn't Christmas :( 

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter out. I've had it written forever now, I just haven't sat down to type it. Anyway, I have the next chapter written too, I just haven't typed it either. Anyway, this chapter has more Lil' Duo and Madori in it. The next chapter will be Heero and Relena. Now, please review. I really love getting reviews. My friend threatens people with the fact that she won't post the next chapter if she doesn't get a lot of reviews, I don't feel that is absolutely necessary yet. So, please review or I will start doing the same, although I don't want to. Please R&R! Thanks!

****

Daughter of the Soldier and the Princess

Part 4- The First Death.

She stood there for a minute with her head on his warm chest before looking up at him. To her surprise, he was already looking down at her. Their eyes met and they stood there for a minute looking at each other. Then Duo started to lean in towards Madori.

Madori slightly leaned in towards Duo too. Their lips were almost were almost touching when the phone rang, causing Madori to jump. Her lips lightly touched Duo's. He held her lips to his for a brief moment, then let her go answer the phone.

"H-h-hello." She answered the phone, blushing.

"Hey Madori! You and Duo coming swimmin' or not?" She heard Clara exclaim on the other end.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, but hurry! I ain't waiting much longer."

"Bye." She hung up the phone, then turned to Duo. 

'Why didn't you tell me Clara was coming?" She asked.

"Ummm, I forgot?" He gave his best smile, no longer blushing.

"Would there be anyone else coming that you 'forgot' to tell me about?"

"Ummm, maybe."

"Who?"

"Misty…"

"And?"

"Chrissy."

"Oh great Duo, now everyone gets to watch me drown!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I won't let you drown." Duo said, smiling.

************************************************************************

Madori stood at the side of the swim pool, refusing to get in. After ten minutes of watching her just stand there, Duo took matters into his own hands. Madori was still standing there, staring down at the water when two strong arms locked around her waist threw her into the water. She came up, gasping for air and looking over to where she _had_ been standing. Standing there now was Duo, cracking up.

"What's…so…funny?" She growled, taking a breath after each word. 

"You're dog paddling!" He said, still laughing.

"Like I said, I can't swim on top of water." 

"Here." He said, holding out his hand. Madori grabbed it and a mischievous grin spread across her face. She planted both of her feet firmly against the side of the pool. Then, she pulled on Duo's hand as hard as she could, sending Duo toppling headfirst into the water.

"You are so going to pay!" He shouted when he came up. Madori dove under water and swam away quickly. Duo started to chase after her. When he caught up to her hr grabbed her ankle, then wrapped his arms tightly waist and pulled her up to the surface.

"Take a deep breath." He said, grinning ear-to-ear. Madori's eyes went wide and she started to kick as drew in a deep breath. Duo wrapped his legs around hers to keep her from kicking. He pinned her arms to her side and pulled her under water. Madori finally released one of her arms and pulled on hid long braid. Duo instantly let go of her and swam to the surface. Madori followed close behind.

"That hurt!" He said.

"You deserved it!" She replied. Duo started to chase after her again when Clara yelled at them from across the pool.

"Hey guys! Let's eat lunch." 

"You are so mine when we get done eating." Duo said, pulling himself out of the pool. Then he reluctantly reached out a hand and helped Madori out. "I'll get your food for you." He said, starting off for the small stand. Madori watched him at the concession stand with a smile on her face. The very hungry Clara sat down in the pool chair nest to Madori, hungrily unwrapping her hamburger. After she took a big bite out of her hamburger she looked over at Madori.

"Admit it girl, you are head over heals for Duo." She said, smiling at her friend.

"What?!" Madori exclaimed, snapped out her thoughts. "I am not!"

"Can I have him then?" Clara asked, still trying to get Madori to admit it.

"What?! No!"

"Why not? After all, you said you don't like him." Clara thought she had Madori cornered.

"It would be too weird for my friends to date." Madori said, quickly thinking up the excuse. Clara just sighed and took another bite of her hamburger, giving up for the moment.

************************************************************************

"C'mon Duo, truth or dare?" Dylan Barton asked Lil' Duo.

"Truth." Lil' Duo replied.

"Awwwwww, c'mon, choose dare." Dylan whined.

"No way! Last time I chose dare I ended up in front of Lady Une's house in nothing but my underwear, asking to borrow an ice cube…at 2:00 in the morning! Not this time, buddy. I may be stupid, but I'm not _that_ stupid." Lil' Duo shot back at him.

"Awww, man." Dylan sighed, pushing his reddish brown hair out of his green eyes. He sat there in deep concentration until Chang Lee leaned over with a grin on his face and whispered something into his ear. Dylan's eyes lit up and he started grinning. Lil' Duo sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that if the question came from Chang Lee than it couldn't be good. Dylan finally spoke up.

"Okay Duo, enlighten us on your mission." He said, his grin growing bigger by the second.

"What about it?" Lil' Duo asked.

"Have you ever kissed Madori?" The other four teenagers in the room burst into laughter. Wendy Winner grabbed on to her twin brother, Will, laughing at the look on Lil' Duo's face and the deep blush that followed. Lil' duo finally partially recovered from the question and shot a glare at Dylan and the Chinese boy who sat beside him.

"What is the consequence it I don't answer?" He asked. This just sent another round of laughter through the room.

"You end up in front of Lady Une's house in your underwear again…need I say more?" Dylan said, laughing even harder than before.

"Awww, man." Lil' Duo muttered. "Fine then, I'll answer." He started to blush even deeper. Everyone quieted down. Lil' Duo sighed and answered. "Yes, once."

"Aww, how sweet." Wendy said while all the boys laughed.

"Alright, we want details." Will said after he controlled his laughter.

"What?! You big sicko! No way!" Duo shouted at him.

"Okay, at least tell us one thing." 

"What?" Lil' Duo asked, glaring at him.

"Was it a long kiss or a short kiss?"

Lil' Duo rolled his eyes. "It was short. Anymore questions?"

"Yes."

"Well too bad." Lil' Duo said. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to the News on TV. The first thing he saw was a video of a small explosion and fire in what looked to be an office building. Then the News anchor spoke.

"This is what happened at the Moon Man Shuttles office today. Three are confirmed dead, eleven others injured. The names of the deceased will be released at a later time." Lil' Duo's eyes grew wide. "That's where Mr. Greg works." He muttered.

"What?" Will asked.

"That's where Mr. Greg works." He repeated, still in shock. 

"I gotta go see if Madori is okay." He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

************************************************************************

Madori and her mother were watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. Madori jumped up and ran to answer the door. Her mother followed her slowly. Madori looked through the peephole. Outside stood two men in long coats and a police officer. Madori slowly opened the door.

"Hello officer." She greeted the policeman. He nodded in response. Then one of the two men spoke up.

"Good evening, Miss. I'm Special Agent Brightling with the FBI. This is my partner, Special Agent Parker. Is Mrs. Sanderson here?" The tallest man said. Madori nodded slowly then opened the door wider and stepped aside. Her mother looked worriedly at the two FBI agents.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Agent Parker said. Amanda Sanderson nodded and invited them in. They all took a seat in the living room.

"This is a nice house you have here." Agent Parker, the shorter of the two, said. 

"Please, skip to the point, agents." Madori said, keeping her voice steady. Agent Brightling let out a long sigh while Agent Parker dropped his eyes to the floor. Finally, Agent Brightling looked at Amanda.

"I'm afraid your husband is dead. There was a small explosion in his office building today. We have evidence it was intentional and it seams to be aimed at him. We're here to ask some questions that may lead to the capture of whoever is responsible." His face was solemn as he spoke. Madori looked at her mother. Amanda's blue eyes were filled with tears. Madori felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. 'I've got to be strong. I can't let anyone see me cry. I have to be strong for mother.' Madori jumped up off the couch and ran out of the house to the garden. She finally collapsed on the ground near the very back. She pounded her fists on the ground in front of her, trying her hardest not to cry. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up to see her best friend.

"He's gone, Duo, he's gone! He's dead and he's not coming back! I'll never see him again!" She said, her voice quivering.

"I know." Duo whispered. 'I know." He pulled her closer to him and she started to sob into his chest.

"Now look at me," she said, sobbing, "I'm crying."

"It's okay to cry." Duo said, stroking her hair.

"My mother and father are the only two people who have been there for me. Now one of them is gone." 

"I'm still here for you and I always will be." Duo replied. Madori looked up at him. Duo put one hand gently on her chin and guided her lips to his. After a few minutes he pulled back. 'I can't do this.' He thought. 'This is Heero's daughter…the princess. She's smart, beautiful…_and_ a princess. She deserves better than me.'

"It's cold, you should get back inside." He finally said.

"Thank you, Duo." She said, standing up.

"What for?" He asked.

"For always being there for me." She walked inside and quietly shut the door behind her.

Duo sat by himself for a while, thinking of everything. 'What can I do? I can't fall in love with her! I can't! But, I think I already have. I can't though! She's a princess and I'm a Preventer who someday may own a _junkyard_. That can hardly compare with a princess. She deserves so much better…but I love her. I guess the best thing to do is make sure she gets someone she deserves.' Duo got up and started for home.

************************************************************************

Madori stood in her black dress, listening to people give accounts of her father's life. Duo stood beside her with a comforting arm around her. She had managed not to cry for the whole funeral. Now a few sparkling tears fell down her cheeks. Duo looked down and saw her tears. He gently wiped them away and pulled her closer. She cried softly against his shoulder. A few minutes later the funeral ended. Madori walked to the gravestone and gently picked up a picture of her father that rested on top of it. Her father's smiling face stared back at her as he tried to fix her kite, his pale, sandy brown hair blowing in front of his green eyes. She was lost in the memory of that day when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mother.

"It's time to go." She said quietly. Madori stood up and walked to the car with her mother and Duo.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: So, how was it? I hope you liked it. I was going to end on a cliffhanger, but if I did I couldn't have done the next chapter right. Remember to please review and the next chapter will be out soon! Thanx.

~*Vega Starr*~


	5. Heero and Relena

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot of this story and the characters I have made up. Please do not sue me, all you'll get is ummmmmmm, I don't know, let me think a little bit longer on that one.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, as promised. It's mainly Heero and Relena, also as promised. It's not exactly what I wanted, but I wanted to fit a Heero and Relena chapter in here, so I did it as best as I could. At one part there is a sort of flashback type thing that tells how they got together. It's not exactly flashback, more of just me telling the story of what happened. It's got ****stars above and under it**** and it says "Relena's mom's funeral. (In the past)" So I hope I labeled it good enough. Anyway, if I don't get many reviews than I won't post the next chapter. Please R&R. Thanks.

****

Daughter of the Soldier and the Princess

Part 5- Heero and Relena

Madori walked to the gravestone and gently picked up a picture of her father that rested on top of it. Her father's smiling face stared back at her as he tried to fix her kite, his pale, sandy brown hair blowing in front of his green eyes. She was lost in the memory of that day when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mother.

"It's time to go." She said quietly. Madori stood up and walked to the car with her mother and Duo.

************************************************************************

"This is just what I was afraid of." Relena said as she leaned back against Heero who had his arms wrapped around her. "All I wanted was for her to have a happy life."

"You couldn't have helped what happened." Heero said, lightly kissing the top of her hair. "Lil' Duo will help her get through it."

"I wish _I_ could be the one to help her get through it. You know, all I ever wanted was kids. I wanted to get married and have kids and grandkids. I wanted to take care of them and watch them grow up, but now I can't." Relena looked up at Heero with sad eyes. Heero leaned down and kissed her. She smiled at him a little bit but another sad look soon took over her face.

"You don't think Amanda's life is in danger do you?" She asked.

'I don't think so."

"I hope nothing happens to her. She was just helping us out and now she lost her husband over it. I don't want her to lose her life too. I don't think Madori could take that either. It's like my life is replaying through her. Remember when my mother died?" Heero nodded. "I was old enough to realize she went to a better place, even though I was still extremely sad about it. I wonder if Madori would understand."

"She's a smart girl. She would understand. Now let's stop talking about 'what-ifs' and depressing things. If your mother hadn't died I never would've came back to you and we'd never have had Madori. In a way, she exchanged her life for Madori." Heero said. Relena smiled.

************************************************************************

~*Relena's mom's funeral (in the past).*~

************************************************************************

Relena stood, staring silently at her mother's grave. Paigan stood beside her, not wanting to disturb her. The funeral had been over for a while now. Only Relena, Paigan, and a few other people were left in the cemetery. All said nothing. Finally, Paigan spoke to Relena.

"Ms. Relena, I can come back from vacation early and return to the estate. I would much rather you not stay there alone." He wasn't sure if she heard him until she spoke.

"No, Paigan, you should spend Christmas with your sister and the rest of her family. You need to. I'll be fine." She answered in a far away voice.

"Are you sure Ms. Relena?"

"I'm sure. Thank you, Paigan."

"Well, if I'm to make it back for Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow than I must leave. Good bye, Ms. Relena. I will return in a week. Are you sure you don't need me?" Paigan asked, still reluctant to leave her so soon after her mother's death.

"I'm fine, Paigan, go back to your family." She did her best to give him a reassuring smile. Paigan nodded and headed to his car. Relena continued to stare at the grave, allowing a few sparkling tears to make their way down her cheeks. Suddenly someone said her name, breaking into her thoughts.

"Relena." A male voice behind her said quietly. Relena turned around to find herself staring into Prussian blue eyes.

"Heero." She mumbled, not believing he was standing in front of her

"Relena, I'm sorry." He said in his monotone voice.

"You couldn't have helped anything, Heero, she died of natural causes. I think she missed my father too much." A few more tears slid down her cheeks. Heero reached out and wiped them away, then wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry softly. 

"You're crying." He said simply, instantly wanting to hit himself for saying something so stupid. Relena pulled away from him.

"Yes, I am crying. I may be Vice Foreign Minister, but I'm human. I'm allowed to cry too. I'm not perfect, I have feelings just like everyone else." She had stopped crying now, but a few tears were still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Suddenly Heero felt cold drops of water hit the top of his head. He looked up to see that gray storm clouds had taken over the sun. Soon the few drops turned into a steady rain. Heero took off his jacket and put it around Relena's shoulders.

"I'll come stay with you." He said, guiding her away from the grave.

"No Heero, you don't have to do that."

"I don't want you to be alone. It's dangerous. Besides, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. You don't deserve to be alone. I've left you alone for way too long." His voice was flat, as usual, but something about the way he said the last sentence made Relena smile. 'Maybe he does care about me, even if it is just a tiny bit.' She thought as Heero walked with his arm around her.

***Later that night***

Heero handed Relena another shining ornament to hang on the enormous Christmas tree.

"That should do it, Heero, thank you. Now all we need to do is put the star on the top. Will you do it please?" Heero looked at her for a minute, then stood on a chair and placed the star on top. Relena plugged in the tree and turned off all the lights in the room, then went and stood by Heero, smiling at the beautiful tree before her.

"It's perfect." She said.

"Why'd you wait until the day before Christmas Eve to put the tree up?" Heero asked. Relena looked down with a frown.

"Well, me and my mother were going to set it up last Friday, but it was our movie night." She answered, still looking down at the ground.

"What's movie night?" 

"Every Friday night my mother and I would sit down with a bowl of popcorn and watch a movie." A small smile appeared on her face. "We decided to wait until Saturday night to set up the tree so we wouldn't miss movie night, but mom died before then." Heero felt a tug at his heart as a look of sadness mixed with regret came over her face. Then he came up with an idea.

***The Next Night (Christmas Eve)***

Relena was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair when she smelt something cooking. 'That's odd.' She thought, walking out of her room while sniffing the air. She walked downstairs and saw Heero sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Watching a movie," he replied, "like you do every Friday night." Relena smiled and sat down beside him.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Something about a guy that sings at weddings or something like that. Want some popcorn?" He offered, holding out the bowl.

"Sure"

************************************************************************

***The Next Night (Christmas Eve)***

Relena walked downstairs to get a cup of water. On her way back up to her bedroom she noticed light coming from Heero's slightly ajar bedroom door. 'What's Heero doing up so late on Christmas Eve?' She wondered, glancing at the ancient grandfather clock that had recently struck midnight. She peeked into Heero's room. 'Working of course.' She realized when she saw him busily typing at his laptop. She placed her glass on a small, decorative table in the hallway and walked into his room.

"Santa Clause won't come if you stay up to late." She joked, putting her hands on his shoulders. His muscles instantly tensed up. "Why are you so tense, Heero?" She questioned curiously.

"Just a little tired." He mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"You need to relax some." She started massaging his shoulders. At first his muscles tensed up even more, if that was at all possible. But soon, soft moans escaped his lips as his muscles started to relax and his head started to nod with the rhythmic motion of Relena's soft hands. He tilted his head back and looked up at Relena. Reaching up, he tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her lips down onto his. After a minute he pulled back, then turned himself towards her and pulled her into another, deeper kiss. Slowly, he pushed her back onto the bed behind her. He kissed her jawline and down her neck, then back up to her lips.

"I love you, Heero." She breathed into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back, moving his hands down her body… And you can figure out what happened next. I'll just say that's how Madori was made ^_^

************************************************************************

***About two months later***

Heero had left Relena's house a couple weeks after Christmas. Now, Relena was paying a visit to Zechs and Noin in the Sanc Kingdom.

"So, how have you been?" Noin asked once she had Relena settled in.

"Very good." Relena replied. "Except lately I've been feeling sick in the mornings.

"Sick?"

"Yes, just a little sick to the stomach. I'm sure it's nothing."

Noin narrowed her eyes. "Wasn't Heero staying at your house for a few weeks?" Relena nodded, slowly, hoping her brother hadn't heard. Noin glanced at her young son. "Will you watch Michael for me while I run to the store real quick?"

"Sure."

************************************************************************

Ten minutes later Noin returned carrying a small brown bag. "I think I know what's wrong with you." She stated.

"What?" Relena looked on curiously as Noin pulled out what was in the bag and handed it to Relena.

"A pregnancy test?!" Relena screeched, then waited nervously to see if Milliardo had heard. "You think I'm pregnant?" She questioned Noin in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Possibly. Just take the test."

************************************************************************

Relena just stared ahead blankly, not believing that the test had come out positive.

"Relena, did you and Heero _do_ anything while he stayed with you?" Noin asked.

"Just once." Relena said innocently.

"That's all it takes." Noin smiled at the sleeping Michael and put a comforting hand on Relena's shoulder. Suddenly, Relena seemed to finally understand.

"So, I'm going to be a mother?" Relena asked no one in particular. Noin nodded. "And Heero is going to be the father." She had started to smile. Then, as quick as it appeared, it vanished. "Wha-What's Heero going to say? And Milliardo?" Worry now creased her young face. "How will I tell them?"

"It'll be okay." Noin comforted the younger girl. "You leave in five days. I suggest you tell Heero as soon as you get back." 

"What about Milliardo?"

"Tell Heero, we'll worry about your brother later."  
************************************************************************

***One Week Later***

Relena nervously knocked on Heero's apartment door. After a couple minutes, Heero cracked the door and peered out.

"Relena?" Heero opened the door wider for her to come in. Wringing her hands nervously, she slowly walked through the doorway. "What's wrong?" Heero asked, noticing her peculiar behavior. Despite all the speeches she had made, Relena could think of nothing to say.

"I'm pregnant." She finally blurted out. Heero's eyes seemed to get as big as saucers as he stared absently at Relena. Relena fidgeted nervously, then finally spoke up. "Heero, I'm not asking you for anything. I-I just wanted to let you know. If you want nothing to do with this, I-I guess I can understand." Heero seemed to finally recover.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be a daddy." A little excitement slipped into his usually monotone voice and his eyes brightened. "And now Zechs can't stop us from getting married. That is, if you will." Relena's eyes widened as Heero waked to his desk and picked up a small, black, velvet box. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring. A heart-shaped diamond sat in the middle of the band with three smaller diamonds on wither side. "I've had this for a long time. I was going to ask you on Christmas, but I was afraid. I can understand if you don't want to marry me, but-." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Relena threw her arms around him, catching him by surprise. 'Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy.' He thought.

************************************************************************

***One week later (Relena's house)***

Relena sighed as she sat down next to Heero on the couch, instinctively resting her hand on her stomach.

"How'd it go?" Heero asked, referring to the phone call Relena had just made to her brother. 

"Well, basically, he yelled some and threatened to come here right now and kill you, but I talked him out of it. Then he said it wasn't my fault and next time he saw you he was going to kill you. Then I told him how happy I was and he said he's glad I'm happy, but he's still going to kill you. Don't worry, Noin will talk to him." She finished with a sigh and snuggled against Heero. Heero was thankful for Noin. He was also thankful that Relena had told Zechs over the phone instead of in person. Even though he acted tough, brave, and unafraid around Zechs, he was scared of the guy. Personally, he thought Zechs was insane, absolutely psychotic, and would probably snap at any moment. He shook the thoughts out of his head and glanced at Relena's hand on her stomach. Relena caught his look and gently grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. Heero looked up at her and back down at her stomach.

"Just think," she said, "there's a little Perfect Soldier starting its training in there." Heero smiled at the comment, but realized he wasn't about to let his child become a soldier. 

"Do you think you're ready to be a daddy?" Relena asked. Heero laid back on the couch and pulled Relena closer to him.

"Yes." He answered, smiling. 'I'm going to be a daddy!'

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

~*To Be Continued*~

A/N: Well, the next part of the story will pick back up with Madori and Lil' Duo again. This was just telling what happened in the past with Heero and Relena and how they got together. Anyway, please tell me how you liked it. Please review if you like this story. I really need to know how many people are reading this and how many like it. I have four other series going and I need to write some stuff for a contest, not to mention school keeps me busy. Sooooo, I need to know which stories people like the best so I know which to continue or to work on the fastest. So, please R&R. Thanks!

~*Vega Starr*~


End file.
